


Still Alive but Barely Breathing

by OhCaptainMyCaptain15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beautiful People Doing Beautiful Things, F/M, First Time, The world needs a bit more Jeankasa, lil bit of smut, lot a bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain15/pseuds/OhCaptainMyCaptain15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Mikasa have sex.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Alive but Barely Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of you lovely people who read this, it means alot to me. Please PLEASE leave some feedback, id love to hear what you all think :)
> 
> And you may find me on tumblr doing tumblr things at bonquishawrites15 
> 
> THANK YOU! :)

Jean and Mikasa had sex last night.

It wasn’t like the sex in movies; steamy, passionate frenzies where they rip each other’s clothes off and attack each other in a tidal wave of raging hormones.

No. This was different.

At first it was clumsy and foreign as they explored each other’s bodies for the first time; consisting of accidental teeth clashing and stubborn Bra clasps. Heavy breathing and sloppy neck kisses, red cheeks and uncomfortable leg cramps. 

But once they found their rhythm it transformed completely; interlacing fingers and goosebumps, encouraging murmurs whispered against naked flesh and feather-like kisses trailing up and down stomachs with the other writhing in ecstasy

It was perfect, it was alive. They were alive.

So many of their friends had fallen that day, but they were alive.

Something had changed between Jean and Mikasa that day. Whether it was the overwhelming relief that they had both survived the blood tainted day, they didn’t know, but something had made them realize that they needed to be together, to lean on each other, to be one another’s anchor when times were bleak and filled with death.

As the sun peaked through the windows, Jean stared at the sleeping woman in his arms. 

“Beautiful” he murmured as he took her all in, relishing in the warmth of her sleeping breath and the steady sound of her heart. 

While he would always mourn the death of the friends he had lost, he couldn’t help the fluttering of his heart and the smile on his face. 

They were alive and they were together.


End file.
